This application is a United States National Phase Application of PCT Application No. PCT/US2010/021100 filed on Jan. 15, 2010, which claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/145,204 filed on Jan. 16, 2009 and U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/161,137 filed on Mar. 18, 2009.
This disclose generally relates to an exercise device. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an exercise device having a linear drive mechanism.